The Forest and Kagome Meets Her End
by Akina Machiko
Summary: The InuYasha gang is wondering in a deep dark forest and meets a trib that lives and protects the forest and the gang get on their bad side. This is my first story and I don't think I'm very good at this Summary thing.


Note: Just to let you know this is a story I just thought of in my head and thought it would be funny. If you don't like it don't read it. But please Review! PREETY PLEASE! This is my first fan fic on this site ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Inu-Yasha".

Chap. 1 The Forest and Kagome meets her end.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha (or Inu for short), Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were all walking in a forest, thick with trees.

"Stay close lady Kagome, there might be evil demons in this forest." Miroku said looking around the forest.

"Okay." Kagome said reaching for her bow.

"WHO DARES ENTERING MY FORST?" a voice said. It wasn't a deep voice like one of those really big demons that Inu kills. This one sounded young or a girl.

"Your forest, I don't see your name written anywhere." Inu shouted with a bit of anger.

"Inu-Yasha I don't think we should be angering anything that might live here."

"THE MONK IS RIGHT! IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I WILL FIRE!" the voice shouted again.

"Who are you?"

"WE ARE THE GREAT DIFFERENT TRIBE OF THE FOREST! DON'T TAKE ANY MORE STEPS OR I WILL FIRE!"

"What is a "different tribe"?" Kagome asked who ever would tell her.

"I don't know. Sounds like they just made it up." Shippo said to Kagome as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"A DIFFERENT TRIBE IS A TRIBE OF MANY DIFFERENT DEMONS! AND WE ARE THE DIFFERENT TRIBE OF THE FOREST! DO NOT ANGER US!" the voice sounded like it got a little paranoid.

"Us I only hear one of you. Why don't u show your face so I know how I'm fighting." Inu said as he took a step forward.

"Inu-Yasha!"

There was a swoosh noise as an arrow past Inu and just grazing his cheek. Inu noticed that when the arrow when past it had a glow like Kagome's and Kikyo's arrows did but it wasn't pink, it was a lightish green.

"THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT! NEXT TIME I WILL HIT THE GIRL!"

"Which one?"

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome and Sango said together.

"What?" Inu said. "Come out here so I can see who I'm going to be killing!" Inu yelled.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" the voice said.

Another swoosh sound went past and this time it hit something. Inu turned around to fallow the arrow and he saw it hit Kagome in the shoulder. There was a scream from Kagome as she fell to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Everyone shouted.

Blood was surrounding the wound. Inu ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inu said as he held her in her arms.

"Inu-…Y…a…s…h…a." Kagome said in pain.

There was another swoosh sound and another arrow went into Kagome and hit her in the stomach this time. Inu was furious, everyone was crying, and Inu held her until she died.

"COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Inu yelled as tear ran down his face.

A blur jumped out from behind a tree up on the hill in front of 'The Gang' and landed about 10 ft. away from Inu. It was a woman. She had a white kimono on with a green vine starting from her waist then it crawled up and around to her back and behind her neck (as a design on the kimono not a real vine, that would look funny). She had green eyes and brown- orange short hair that just went under her ears. She had a bow in her left hand and arrows in a quiver on her back. She looked like she was about 22 but she was a demon so she could be any age. She looked at Inu and said "Fight me if you dare."

"If I dare? HAH!" Inu said. He took his sword out and charged at the girl. With a wave of her hand Inu started to fly. Inu flew into a hug tree trunk and broke it in half when he landed. Miroku looked at the girl with surprise and got out his sutras and threw three at her. She saw these and blocked them with her bow. They burst into flames when they hit the ground.

"She's telepathic! Be careful Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled at Inu.

Inu got up and rubbed his shoulder. He picked up his sword and tried the wind scare. He swung his sword and thought he killed her but when the 'light' from the sword was gone Inu turned around when he didn't see her. There was a blur and before any one could said "Inu watch out" she said "Never turn your back on me!" and before Inu could turn around she punched him in the back, and he went flying again.

"You're a half demon. Your pathetic." She said.

'_Maybe I could stop this. But how? I know, yes that might work. Its dumb but its worth a shot.' _Miroku thought.

Miroku ran in front of the girl before she could run at Inu and do something worse to him.

"STOP! Please, stop." Miroku said to her as he held his hand out to stop her like if you were telling some one to 'talk to the hand' but he didn't look away, he looked into her eyes.

"What is it you want here?" She said. Miroku lowered his hand to his side.

"What is your name?" Miroku said to her trying to calm her down so she wouldn't kill Inu or anybody else.

"Miroku what are you doing? She killed Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, please!" Miroku said to Sango. He turned again to face the girl. "Please tell me your name."

"Akina Machiko." Akina said. She pointed to a bush and said "and that is Sakura Ookami" Miroku looked at her with confusion.

'_Is this girl mad?'_ Miroku thought. The all of a sudden there was a movement of the bush and another girl stepped out. She had long brown hair with black tips and her eyes were a brown-purplish red colour, she was wearing a really dark blue kimono. She also had a bow and arrows.

"Hi" Sakura said.

Miroku turned to her and said "Hello."

"Akina stop that! Stop being mean. Its not like you." Sakura said running over to Akina.

"Your right." She said to Sakura. Then she turned to Miroku. "Your name is Miroku, right?"

"Right, and that girl over there is Sango, and he is Shippo. And you were fighting Inu-Yasha."

"Hi. Sorry about the other girl. I did what I was trained to do, protect the tribe and the forest." Akina said. Then she walked over to Inu and helped him up. "Here let me look at that wound." Inu of course didn't want her to. He was still upset about Kagome's death. "I don't need your help." Inu snapped at her.

"Fine, let it get worse." Akina said as she walked into the forest. Miroku could hear her talking to someone but he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Sorry but is all for now my fingers are hurting and I'm getting hungry so I will write another chapter later. 

P.S. I don't really have anything against Kagome it was just I thought it would be fun to kill her. At least I didn't do what I was going to put in the story. Tee hee! You'll never know! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
